


I’m trying to do my job

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Derek loves his boyfriend. He really does, even after two years of dating. He loves the strange quirks he has, the random thoughts he sends and the little gifts Stiles buys him. Like that tie with a chalkboard print and calculations on for his first day of teaching. Or that engraved pen when he told Stiles about constantly losing his pens at work. Those boxers that said “property of Stiles Stilinski” that he had specially made. That stick on moustache he bought to tease Derek when he had that moustache for two weeks, before Stiles convinced him to shave it off. After taking a selfie of them with those ridiculous moustaches of course. So yes, anyone who’s met them knows he loves Stiles. At this exact moment, however, it’s difficult to remember why. As his phone keeps dinging.
(+44): STOP SENDING ME NAKED PICTURES WHEN I'M TRYING TO TEACH. MONDAY TUESDAY 1-3 IS A DICK AND ARSE FREE ZONE





	

**I’m** **trying to do my job**

_(+44): STOP SENDING ME NAKED PICTURES WHEN I'M TRYING TO TEACH. MONDAY TUESDAY 1-3 IS A DICK AND ARSE FREE ZONE_

Derek loves his boyfriend. He really does, even after two years of dating. He loves the strange quirks he has, the random thoughts he sends and the little gifts Stiles buys him. Like that tie with a chalkboard print and calculations on for his first day of teaching. Or that engraved pen when he told Stiles about constantly losing his pens at work. Those boxers that said “property of Stiles Stilinski” that he had specially made. That stick on moustache he bought to tease Derek when he had that moustache for two weeks, before Stiles convinced him to shave it off. After taking a selfie of them with those ridiculous moustaches of course. So yes, anyone who’s met them knows he loves Stiles. At this exact moment, however, it’s difficult to remember why. As his phone keeps dinging.

“Sir?” a girl in the front row says carefully as she slowly raises her hand, “I think it’s your phone that’s going off?”

“I know, Safiya” he replies, smiling nicely at her as he digs his phone out of his briefcase, “Why don’t you guys read pages 10 to 15 while I find out what’s going on.”

He frowns as he sees Stiles sent him a photo. Swiping his thumb over the screen to unlock it and frowning as he’s confronted with a picture of a penis. One he certainly hasn’t seen before.

_“Is this average?”_ the question underneath is reads.

_“Where did you get that picture?”_ Derek replies, not sure why his boyfriend is sending him pictures of a stranger’s junk.

_“Doesn’t matter. Is it?”_

_“It does matter”_ Derek types in, his phone dinging again as Stiles sends him another picture.

_“Is that a regular colour for your junk?”_ it reads underneath it.

_“Stiles? What the hell are you doing?”_

_“Nothing”_

_“Then stop sending me pictures of strangers’ junk”_ he types back, putting his phone on silent and placing it on his desk before checking how far his pupils are on the reading.

A few have finished, a few are still reading.

“If you’ve finished reading, take a look at the questions on page 16, use your pencil to answer, we will go over them in a minute.”

He sits down, expecting that Stiles’ texting will have stopped when his phone starts buzzing.

He sighs again before grabbing it and being confronted with a very familiar looking penis. He rolls his eyes before typing out his reply.

“ _STOP SENDING ME NAKED PICTURES WHEN I'M TRYING TO TEACH. MONDAY TUESDAY 1-3 IS A DICK AND ARSE FREE ZONE”_

His phone only dings once before the bell finally indicates the end of class.

“ _You only said to stop sending pictures of strangers’ junk. This isn't a stranger's ;) ”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
